The Story of Lilith Riddle
by Emmett'sRealWife
Summary: This story is about Lord Voldemort's secret daughter and her best friend Ophelia who is Snape's secret daughter. I really suck at summaries so just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Voldemort's Secret Daughter And Her Best Friend Snape's Daughter Ch#1

Once upon a time there was a beautiful little witch, that was surprisingly Voldemort's daughter, she was born in 1977. Her name was Lilith Ebony Riddle and her best friend was named Ophelia Ivory Snape. They had been the best of friends ever since Ophelia had been born exactly a year after Lilith. Her friend Ophelia is super pale, has freckles, black hair, and violet eyes. Lilith is super pale, doesn't have freckles, has white blonde hair (like the Malfoys), and grey-blue eyes(also like the Malfoys) with a red ring around the outside of her eyes. So one day Lilith's father went out to kill a stupid brat named Harry Pothead (j.k j.k his name was really Harry Potter), but her father didn't come back. So that night Lilith and Ophelia were both extremely bored, so they being the smart toddlers they are, they decided to dog-nap Fluffy the three headed giant dog from Hagrid, just because Hagrid is a big, stupid, oaf and they were super bored. So they "borrowed" Lilith's aunt Bellatrix's magic flying 911 turbo s Porsche. They never really returned it though, Lilith kept it forever since it was Slytherin's house colors. Surprisingly they didn't get caught because they were using their fire-trucking awesome NINJA POWERS! They also happened to be using their illegally retrieved wands, that they retrieved themselves.

So once they located Fluffy they rode him like a horse out of fire-trucking HELL! And sadly forgot Bellatrix's fire-trucking awesome car! But once they were home they sent their house elves Shithead and Fire-truckhead out to retrieve her aunt's car. Ophelia's father Snape was out searching for a non-muggle job. So he found a fire-trucking awesome job at Hogwarts (yes he got a job at that shithole) destroying childrens fire-trucking futures' and giving out dozens of torturous detentions(yes he got a job as a potions master.) Ophelia's mother was a stay at home mum as well as a novelist. She was named Anya Petrova Snape, and she would take traditional muggle novels and change the story line to include magic. Lilith's mum Jezebel Ebony Riddle nee Black had been killed by the order only days after giving birth, had gone out shopping to get a book on baby names because she and Tom(a.k.a Lord Voldemort) still couldn't think of a name. Hours after she left Tom sent out the Malfoys to look for her seeing as they weren't wanted criminals like Bellatrix. All the Malfoys had found was a baby name book, with a name circled and that name was Lilith. So when the time came for Lilith to start her schooling, her aunts Bellatrix and Narcissa decided to have her go to Durmstrang. So at the age of 11 they sent Lilith and her house elves Shithead and Fire-truckhead with her to Durmstrang.

There she met Viktor Krum, because he was in the same year as her. Later that year she discovered that she was 1/8 veela and he was one of her mates, she later discovered that she had two more and one of them was the same age as Harry Potter which made him 8 at the moment. Not much happened that year except for the firetrucking awesome fact that they teach the Dark Arts. So the next year when Lilith's best friend Ophelia turned 11 Lilith had to talk Snape into letting Ophelia go to school. He really didn't want her to go to, because he wanted to be able to watch her. But Lilith finally convinced him by saying that she would be watching out for her.

The first thing Lilith did when she and Ophelia boarded the awesome pirate ship submarine was introduce Ophelia to one of her mates Viktor Krum and to the only other girl going to Durmstrang.

"Ophelia this is Viktor, one of my mates, and this is the only other girl besides me in our house, her name is Emiliya Fey Grindelwald. And yes before you ask she is the great granddaughter of the second most amazing dark wizard seeing as how my father is the most amazing dark wizard. I'm some people wouldn't refer to him as amazing but to hell with their opinions." I explained.

" It's nice to meet you all." Ophelia said.

" Do we get sorted here like they do at Hogwarts?" Ophelia asked.

" Yes but there is only two houses, Dragon's blood which is essentially Gryffindor and Hufflepuff combined, and then there is Dragon's brain which is essentially Slytherin and Ravenclaw combined. All of us are in Dragon's brain, and hopefully you will to. Oh and to clear things up they don't use a hat to sort you like at Hogwarts because it's incredibly unsanitary not to mention it probably has lice. Well they do use a hat but it's not old or anything, it's green and silver, and it automatically cleans itself if someone does have lice and it notifies the head nurse who then gives their hair a special treatment." I explained to Ophelia.

" Okay let's go down to our room." Viktor says and starts dragging me away.

" Hey wait what about Emiliya and I?" Ophelia asked.

" Viktor and I get to share a room because we're mates, but since you guys are the only other girls you and Emiliya are sharing a room far from ours, just like all the other guys. So Emiliya will show you to the room and I will see you tomorrow after you've been sorted, so see you later." I explained and then dashed off with Viktor. Our room is a beautiful green and silver, with a large canopy bed, a book shelf, two night stands, and one of the walls was a giant window so they could see all the fish swimming by. I know what some of you might be thinking, only one bed, they're only twelve. Well since we're mates and only twelve all we do is kiss, but just to point out procreation is thought of very highly here. Because you would be making sure the pure-bloods don't die out. As soon as Viktor and I got to our room we closed the door and sat on the bed together.

" So Viktor what have you been doing this summer?" I asked.

" Oh you now just doing the same thing every second year has been doing, do you think you can guess?" Viktor asked me.

" So you've been practicing your quiditch recently then." I say with a smirk because I know that even though he's been practicing I'm totally better at it then he is. But the girls and I don't play quiditch oh no we're like cheerleaders except on brooms. We do flips and stuff on them and have never fallen off, however the other house's isn't as good at it as we are. There is only three other girls going to this school and they're all in the other house and on the other quiditch's team of cheerleaders.

" When am I not practicing quiditch you know me so well." Viktor says in his cute Russian accent, that I love so much.

" Hey do you want to play tennis on the wii?" I ask.

" Yeah but for one there isn't a t.v. and two even if there was one there isn't a wii." He says while looking really confused and cute. So I being the smart person I am called for my house elves Shithead and Fire-truckhead and tell them to go fetch a t.v. and a wii.

" I completely forgot that you could do that." He said.

" Yeah well remember that the headmaster is one of my Father's followers, so he let's me do whatever I want to do, because he's afraid that when Father returns that I'll have him killed." I replied nonchalantly just as my house elves returned with a silver t.v. and a green wii, and they set them up before I made them leave. So I being the lazy little witch that I am instead of changing into exercise clothes, I used a spell to turn my pants into silver yoga pants and my shirt into a green sports bra. But there is a split second when using that spell that you are completely naked, but I really didn't care because he'll see it all eventually. And yes he does know that he isn't my only mate which also means that I'm not his only one either, my other mates are also his which means neither of us will be able to be jealous of each other ever. And he changed into athletic shorts and I mean only athletic shorts, even at twelve he has such a gorgeous six pack.

" Okay, so best out of three." Viktor challenged me.

" You're on." I replied. So for we played for like three hours, before Karkaroff, our headmaster, told everyone to turn their lights off and go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of Lilith Riddle Ch #2

At six in the morning this really annoying military sounding alarm played over the magically hiden intercom system. I think they were smart when they magically hid it because I know that if I knew where it was I would so destroy it.

" Morning, love." Viktor said in his super hunky Russian accent.

" Do we have to get up?" I asked while totally trying to use the puppy dog face.

" As much as I wish we could, we do have to get up. We'll be arriving shortly, so we both need to change into our school uniforms." Viktor replied probably just because he wants to see me in my uniform again.

" Okay, fine." I replied and sat up on the super comfy bed. I then walked over to my super awesome suitcase that had an undetectable expansion charm on it. I then preceded to step into my suit case and landed in a giant walk in closet, that had an Ipad on the wall, to choose my outfit, and also to order custom dresses from every magical dress maker imaginable. So then I walked over to said Ipad and selected my super awesome school uniform. Which was a red button up shirt, with a black mini skirt, a long black pearl necklace, awesome black boots, black fishnet leggings that my aunt Bellatrix charmed so they would keep me totally warm, and last of all was one of Viktor's red cape's that was lined with super warm fur, but I totally used a charm on it to make it fit me.

I then walked over to my makeup table and used my metamorphogus powers to put my hair in a bun leaving some hanging down and curled those, then also using my metamorphogus powers I applied some natural brown smoky eye shadow, and some black mascara. I then found my snake which is one of Nagini's children, I named her Morticia. And I used magic to allow her to imprint herself on my skin you know like a tattoo, but she's able to move around on me. So she imprinted herself up on my thigh. She is black with pretty green scales that alternate with the black, she also happens to have these really pretty silver eyes. After I made sure I was done I walked up my stair case that leads into my awesome walk in closet and exited back into my room.

" Hey Viktor, so are you ready yet?" I asked.

" Oh there you are. Any longer in there and I would have thought your suitcase had swallowed you whole." Viktor said with real concern it was so cute.

" Didn't you know about the undetectable expansion charm on my suitcase." I replied.

" Wait what?" He asked.

" Yeah, I have an entire walk-in closet in there." I replied.

" Did I forget to tell you how hot you look in your uniform." Viktor complimented me.

" Right back at you, hot stuff." I replied with a smirk on my face.

" So, what should we do until we get there?" Viktor asked.

" Let's go find Ophelia and Emiliya, they're probably in the Dining Hall." I said, and we set to the Dining Hall. When we got there we saw Ophelia talking to her mate Adrian Ivanskov who was brothers with my good friend Christian. Everyone at this school has a mate seeing how everyone here is at least 1/8 veela, some of their mates aren't here yet or they're not ever going to come to this school, for example mine and Viktor's two other mates. Seeing as how I'm also a seer I know that one of them will definitely be showing up here I just don't know when, some things the fates don't want you to know until it has come to pass. The only reason I know Ophelia and Adrian are mates is because I speak parsel tongue and Morticia can sense the bonds of mates, that's how I knew that Viktor and I were mates.

" Good morning Ophelia, Emiliya, Christian, and Adrian." I said as Viktor and I sat down and started loading some breakfast on to our plates.

" Morning," all three of them replied at the exact same time. Just then the headmaster walked in, and up to the podium at the front to give a little welcome speech and to give us news about when we'll get to school. As soon as we had all finished eating he began.

" Good morning everybody, according to the captain we'll be arriving sometime soon. And just to let all the new students know we do the sorting on the ship. I know all of you are expecting a speech about what you can and can't do but this isn't Hogwarts so there really isn't anything you can't do here. Yes boys and girls are allowed in each other's rooms but only if you're mates can you go into they're rooms, for example Viktor and Lilith they room together. So for third years and up we will be starting a new class about how to please your mates, which sadly I couldn't get my preferred teacher here this year but he will be teaching next year, this year Klaus Smith will be teaching the new class. So before we arrive which is in 3o minutes we need to sort the first years." The headmaster said.

" Absinth Yaxley," Professor Anya Valkyrie called out. We all clapped when she got into our house. The next name she called was Adrian Ivanskov, Christian's brother who also got placed into our house. Then there was Bella Swan who got placed in the other house. We zoned out for the next like three names that were all boys before Ophelia's name was called seeing as how she was the last. Ophelia got placed in our house and I'm sure we were the loudest in our house clapping and cheering for her.

" I'm so happy you got into our house." I said while I gave Ophelia a nice, big hug.

" Everyone we have arrived, so send your house elves to get your stuff and meet in the Great Hall for your time tables." Captain Yanto said over the intercom.

" Oh Ophelia just to let you know Captain Yanto is also our Potions teacher, he says we can call him Professor Yanto when we are in class." I explained.

" Doesn't he have a last name?" Ophelia asked.

" He doesn't like to be formal with any of his students, so none of us even know what it is." I explained as we all got off the ship and head for the Great Hall for our time tables. We all sat down on the plush seats at each of our houses tables.

" Lilith, here's your time table," Professor Valkyrie said.

" Thank you," I replied.

Time Table: Lilith Ebony Riddle

**Breakfast: 7:30-8:15**

1st: Potions with Professor Yanto 8:20

2nd: Charms with Professor Valkyrie 9:10

3rd: Transfiguration with Professor Smith 10:00

4th: Herbology with Professor Petrova 10:50

**Lunch: 10:55-11:40**

5th: Dark Arts with Professor Alexandrov 11:45-12:30

6th: Centaur Divination with Professor Sergay 12:35-1:20

7th: Quiditch 1:25-2:10

8th: Free-time 2:15-5:00

**Dinner: 5:05-6:00**

9th: Fencing with Professor Sergay 6:05-7:00

10th: Equestrian Studies with Professor Lenobia 7:05-8:00

11th: Astronomy with Professor Sergay 8:05-9:00

12th :Free time 9:05-10:00

**Bed: 10:05**

" Viktor our time tables have double the amount of classes as last year!" I exclaimed.

" Well of course but look the classes this year are half as long as last year. And this way we'll have less classes when we're 7th years, so we'll have more free time." Viktor said totally looking at the good side of things.

" But just imagine how much homework we'll have." I whined.

" Well we only have six classes that give out homework, and the first four are before lunch so we can work on it after eating, and then we have another two and after those two we have like three hours of free time to do homework so there is no reason to worry, love." Viktor explained.

" Everyone, classes start tomorrow, so you're free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day." Professor Valkyrie said and pretty much all the students rushed out of the Great Hall.

" Hey, do you guys want to go sailing on the lake together?" Viktor asked.

" Yeah, hey Emiliya, Ophelia, Christian, Adrian, and Absinth do you guys want to come with?" I inquired of them.

" Heck yeah," they all replied at the exact time which was super freaky. So we all went sailing on my family's awesome sailboat that was much bigger on the inside then the outside. Inside in the lower level one of the walls was a giant window that was at least 3 ½ inches thick, there was also a minibar, a giant flat screen t.v., a bunch of muggle video game consoles and a giant green and silver couch. We ended up just putting the boat on co-pilot to just circle around the lake.

" Hey do you guys want some peppermint hot chocolate?" I asked.

" Sure," everybody said, so I had one of the boats house elves I think her name was Littly, make the hot chocolate for us. As soon as the hot chocolate was ready everybody but Viktor and I rushed to get their hot chocolate and play some five player James Bond on the X-box 360. Viktor and I, however were content to just stand by the window and watch the marine life all around us.


End file.
